pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth-5
Years: 1910-1999 Note: Since this is all fiction anyone can add and contribute their creations. Except that Blunderball dude and his other 1000 persona's. Background and History Earth-5 takes place in an alternate 20th century with the War of Europa lasting from 1910-1940 (basically WW1 on steroids), The Karelian Crisis (Kind of like a Korean War with Vietnam War tactics) lasting from 1961-1967, The Austrian Insurrection War in 1980 and the Invasion of the URS in 1988-1995. I'll detail the technology later. In this timeline the technology is a little more advanced. Major Powers: (Feel free to add any country) The American Empire: Known for their excellent military prowess and technology. They have control over islands in Asia and the Pacific. The United Romanov States: That's right... no communists. A Russian Monarchy known for their heavy tanks and large military. URS. As well as having corruption within the military leadership. The Frankish Republic: (France) Known for their bombers and large amounts of medium tanks. The Northern Confederacy: Consists of the Nordic Countries like Finland and such. Guerrilla Warfare. But they have shitty tanks. Mediterranean Union: Consists of Italy and Spain. Known for their Mountain Warfare tactics and artillery pieces. Kingdom of Britannia: It's just Britain and they have a pretty good Navy and anti-tank guns. Imperial Germany: Obviously it's Germany and in this they're renowned for their aircraft and their military leadership. United States of Australia: After they claimed independece from KoB back in 1917, USA slowly rose to power and established most of the continent. They have major control over the gold market. Greater Mexican States: The Mexican Revolution failed, Porfirio Diaz is still in power, main sources for money are oil and silver, a military expansion to the south 1912-1925 took From Guatemala to Colombia. known for the mass fielding of semiautomatic rifles early on and the use of CAS and bombers. The War of Europa (1910-1940) Factions: The Allies * Frankish Republic * Kingdom of Britannia * Imperial Germany * The American Empire The "Axis" (for lack of a better term) * United Romanov States * Northern Confederacy The Technology: 1910-1920: Interwar WW2 tech (Medium/infantry tanks, etc.) 1925-1930: Early WW2 tech 1930-1935: Late WW2 tech with the addition of early helicopters 1935-1940: Korean War tech with early jet fighters and MBT's The War of Europa started in 1910 with the URS and Northern Confederacy launched a surprise attack consisting of aerial and naval bombardments of communication and military instillations in the Dominion of Germany, the Frankish Republic, and the Kingdom of Britannia followed by a ground assault with light tanks, cavalry and paratroopers. From 1910-1915 both sides were locked in a stalemate in the middle of Germany it wasn't until the development the URS' breakthrough tank the T16 BTT with its 145mm main gun broke through the German and Frankish lines on April 2nd 1915 during the Battle for the Rheinland. The 70mm AT guns were no match for the single T16 up until the T16 hit a mine and was overrun by Germans with flamethrowers. Whoops. America entered the War in 1925 after waiting to amass an army of Model 1921 Medium Tanks, infantry, SP77 self propelled guns, AC1 Fighters, B13 medium bombers and A32 ground attack aircraft. The Americans sent over two expeditionary forces and two carrier groups. Imperial Expeditionary Force North and Imperial Expeditionary Force Central. North was supported by Battle Group Washington and Central was supported by Battle Group Leviathan. IEF North began their attack on the Northern Confederacy on July 1925 with A32's striking the coastal defenses and the Dreadnoughts taking out coastal strongholds. On September 13, 1925 IEF North captured the capital of the NC after a coordinated A32 raid bombed a convoy with General Armo Korhonen, without proper leadership the Confederate forces were left without any cohesion and the capital fell. Fast forward 1930 and the war still drags on with IEF North and Central linking up with Frankish and German forces with Britannia maintaining a Naval presence in the North Sea and sent Naval Task Force Cutlass to the Bering Sea. After major tank battles in 1927, 1929, and 1930 the Allies made significant pushes out of Germany and into the Baltic provinces in the URS. Technology for the other conflicts: For anyone who wants to make contributions with this timeline here's the technological level until I write more lore. The Karelian Crisis: 1961-1967 Basically Vietnam but in the Nordic states in the Northern Confederacy. Result: Germany annexes parts of the Swedish regions. Northern Confederacy forced to surrender and a new constitution was signed. (Pretty much how Japan surrendered and their surrender terms.) Factions: American-German Coalition * The American Empire - American Imperial Marine Corps # 1st Infantry Division Marines # 4th Infantry Division Marines # 1st Armored Warfare Battalion # 2nd Armored Warfare Battalion # 5th Air Assault Company # 10th Air Assault Company # 1st Special Reconnaissance Marines - American Imperial Air Corps # 12th Air Superiority Wing # 9th Air Superiority Wing # 3rd Refueling Wing # 237th Bomber Wing # 129th Bomber Wing # 67th Refueling Wing # 8th Air Recon Wing # 1st Combat Search and Rescue Squadron - American Imperial Navy # Battle Group 4 # Battle Group 9 # "Frogmen" * Imperial Germany - Imperial Army (Reichsarmee) The Germans used American JTAC liaison's for air support. # 3rd Infantry Division # 10th Infantry Division # 3rd Sturmpionierbatallion (Assault Pioneer Battalion) # 4th Sturmpionierbatallion # 9th Artillery Brigade # 18th Artillery Brigade # 11th Panzer Division # 8th Panzer Division # Imperial Counter-Insurgency Commando's # Fallshirmjaegers - Reichsmarine # Einsatzflotille 1 Factions: Nordic People's Army Literally the VC but with pea soup drinking Finns and Swedes. Factions: Nordic Confederate Army # Karelian Infantry Brigade # Coastal Infantry Brigade # 2nd Air Defense Regiment # Jaeger Anti-Tank Companies # 40th Armored Brigade # URS military advisors The URS sent over military advisors, attack helicopters, and armored fighting vehicles. Category:Alternate History